


Puppy Love

by duendecitafeliz



Category: Karmaland4, Multi-Fandom, Youtubers
Genre: Alexby solo quiere su propio ejército de patos, Enamorarse a primera vista, M/M, Él lo consigue al final
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duendecitafeliz/pseuds/duendecitafeliz
Summary: Dónde Luzu es el dulce paseador de perros que conoce al amante de los gatos.
Relationships: Raul Alvarez/Borja Luzuriaga Vazquez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Puppy Love

Luzu es un paseador de perros y _siempre_ va al mismo parque a jugar con ellos y tener profundas conversaciones (acerca de la _juventud_ de hoy en día) con las viejitas chismosas que alimentan a los patos.

***

Y Raúl es una persona de gatos pero Alex, su nuevo vecino, le pide que lleve a pasar a su perro porque tiene un problema en el trabajo y no estará el resto del fin de semana. (Raúl iba a negarse pero Alex le promete cupos de pizza y eh, _prioridades_ ).

Entonces van al parque pero es un desastre porque el perro lo odia tanto como Raúl lo odia a él y termina escapando _directo_ a los brazos de... Luzu.

(Cuando Raúl ve _al dulce paseador_ entiende completamente porque lo hizo el perro)

Y Luzu _esta_ sonriéndole. "Oh ¿Es tuyo?"

Y Raúl no puede evitar _devolverle_ la sonrisa. "Sí"

Y Luzu siente un poco de lástima porque Raúl ni siquiera está sosteniendo la correa _correctamente_ , por lo que le pregunta si necesita ayuda.

Mientras Raúl está pensando en los nombres de los _hijos_ que iba a tener con él.

(Terminan pasando el día juntos.)

***

Al siguiente día Raúl vuelve y le muestra a Luzu _súper orgulloso_ que esta vez el perro no escapó. Luzu le sonríe alentador y Raúl siente que su corazón empieza a latir más deprisa y que Luzu _no_ debe dejar de mirarlo porque nunca se había sentido más feliz que en ese momento.

Con sus _dulces ojos chocolate_ sobre él.

***

Entonces cuando llega el lunes y Alex llega a casa encuentra una nota de Raúl: "Lo siento. Tu perro es mío ahora. Tú lo dejaste y nos unimos en tu ausencia".

Y no entiende _que carajos_ pasó durante el fin de semana que estuvo afuera.

***

Alex termina compartiendo la custodia de su perro con Raúl para que pueda seguir su camino matutino al parque a _conquistar_ a Luzu (sin notar que de hecho, Luzu ya esta, conquistado... termina por notarlo después de que _lo besa_. Raúl no deja de _sonreír_ durante el resto del día) mientras él se queda junto a las ancianitas chismosas y descubre que puede hacer un _ejército_ de patos.


End file.
